


tuesdays

by etherealwang



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, but dowoon isn’t, dohyun, just a little tbh, young k is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealwang/pseuds/etherealwang
Summary: brian was so whipped over dowoon. brian was also so fucking gay.





	1. Chapter 1

it was tuesday. 

the night air was crisp and refreshing. jae, sungjin, and wonpil had left hours ago to go to some company party, and since dowoon wasn’t much of a party person and brian was exhausted from a day of composing and meeting with producers, they stayed behind. now, they sat in the living room of the day6 dorm, drinking in comfortable silence. it wasn’t complete silence, per se, but their conversations were on and off, and both of the boys were content with that. these were the kind of moments that reminded all of the day6 boys about how close they were with each other, and how they felt like family. 

“so how are your singing lessons going?” brian asked of dowoon, taking another sip of his beer. 

“oh! it’s great, hyung!” dowoon answered, flashing a smile that displayed his braces. brian had always thought his braces were cute. “the teacher’s been telling me i’ve been getting better with each passing day, and i can feel it! today we...” the younger chattered on, talking about the day’s lesson. as he talked, brian couldn’t help but notice how cute his dongsaeng was when he was excited. he wasn’t even listening at this point, lost in a dream-like trance. the way dowoon’s eyes were sparkling had him enthralled, while the dimple on the upper left of his lip was peeking out to say hello to brian. his box smile lit up his face, and his eyes were almost like little crescent moons as dowoon continued to talk with enthusiasm. 

brian was so whipped over dowoon. brian was also so fucking gay. 

the members already knew about this, brian coming out to them a few months after they debuted, and they were all fine with it. in fact, they were more than fine with it, taking every opportunity they could find to try to set brian up with someone. even junhyeok still contacted him with blind date offers, which brian usually had to turn down because of work. 

“hyung? hyung! are you still listening?” dowoon waved his hand in front of brian’s face. 

“yeah, of course!” brian answered, mentally shaking himself out of his thoughts. he reached out and ruffled dowoon’s hair, a small smile on his face. his fingers caressed the younger’s soft brown hair, and he let them linger for just a second before removing them, laying them in his lap. the silence engulfed them once again as they sat, drinking from their cans of beer. brian could not, despite his best efforts, stop thinking about dowoon. he wondered how it would feel to hold his hand, their fingers intertwined, or to rest his head on dowoon’s shoulder and have the younger rest his head atop his own, pressed up against each other with almost no space between them. it was driving him crazy, and maybe it was the alcohol, but brian decided he needed to do something, anything, to see if dowoon felt the same. 

brian sat up from his slouching position on the couch, placing his beer can on the table. slowly, he reached out with slightly trembling hands, and cupped dowoon’s face. dowoon looked at him, a little curiosity and confusion mixing into his expression. without hesitation, and without leaving any room for second thoughts, brian leaned in and softly pressed his lips onto dowoon’s. it wasn’t a long kiss, nor a passionate one; it was only a couple of seconds of brian’s lips on dowoon’s. as he separated from the kiss, brian looked down at his lap, and he could feel his cheeks were hot. dowoon sat there, not moving from his spot. he was shocked to say the least. 

“hyung?” brian looked up at dowoon. “you know i’m not gay, right?” the younger boy was speaking softly, and there was no emotion in his voice, so brian couldn’t really tell how the other felt about what had just happened.

“r-right!” brian stammered, rubbing the back of his head. “i’m sorry, dowoonie, i don’t know what came over me! i think i’m just a little drunk from drinking, ya know? i can’t believe i did that, i’m sooo sorry!” brian was speaking quickly, and laughed awkwardly at the end of his sentences. “i think i’m just gonna go to sleep, prevent myself from embarrassing myself any further, right?” brian laughed again. he stood up hastily, and not knowing what to do, bowed quickly to dowoon, and left the room, walking fast. he got to his room, closing and locking his door. as soon as it was locked, he slid down the door, his head in his knees. 

“idiot, idiot!” he chided himself. “why did you do that? he’s obviously not gay, dumbass!” he ran his fingers through his hair, and he couldn’t stop the tears running down his cheeks. he let out a sob. “you fucking idiot.”


	2. Chapter 2

it was tuesday. 

another tuesday. to be exact, it was three tuesdays after that first tuesday. 

the dorm was empty. the boys were at the studio, recording their parts for some new songs. it was late at night, and dowoon was in his room laying on his bed, trying to read a book sungjin had recommended to him. 

his mind was focused on anything but the book. 

he was still thinking about that day, that tuesday. the next day, brian walked around a little less happier than usual, but always put up a fake smile in front of the others. no one suspected a thing, but dowoon knew that brian was upset about what had happened between them. to be honest, dowoon did feel a little bad, because he was the reason that brian wasn’t himself, but he was pushing that thought away. he was straight after all, and that’s how he justified his actions. 

however, a week passed, and dowoon couldn’t stop thinking about brian’s lips on his own. 

and how he wanted more. 

as the days passed after the incident, brian was recovering, and returning to his normal self, while dowoon was slowly going insane. brian’s every little word, touch, compliment, smile, laugh directed towards dowoon made the younger want him, desire him so much. he kept trying to push these thoughts out of his head, telling himself repeatedly that he was straight, brian was just a friend (who happened to be gay), and what had happened that night wasn’t serious, brian was just a little drunk and couldn’t handle himself. but every time he pushed these thoughts out of his head, they came back even stronger. 

dowoon groaned and buried his face in his book. he was just so lost. he knew he was straight. he knew it. but then, why did he want brian so much? he laid there on his bed, book open and rested on his face, covering it. he heard the sound of the door being opened, and suddenly light hit his eyes as brian lifted up the book, looking down at dowoon with a puzzled expression on his face. 

“dowoon? what are you doing?” brian asked, clearly confused. 

“i-“ dowoon started. “i don’t even know.”

they stayed like that, dowoon lying on his back, brian standing over him with the book in his hand. 

brian was in a black t-shirt, the collar dangerously low, and regular jeans, his dark brown hair messily covering his forehead. 

to dowoon, he looked irresistible. 

dowoon sat up, sitting with his legs crossed on the bed. he moved his hand slowly to take the book out of brian’s hand, setting it on the nightstand next to them. leaning slightly upwards, he grabbed brian’s collar, a fistful of cloth in his hand. three weeks of pent up confusion and frustration melted away instantly as he pulled brian down to connect his lips to the older’s. 

brian didn’t move. he just stood there as dowoon kissed him, brian kang, on the lips, intentionally. he pulled back, leaving dowoon hanging. 

“dowoon? what are you doing?” brian questioned for the second time. 

dowoon didn’t meet his eyes. “kissing you,” he mumbled. 

“y-yeah, i see that,” brian answered. “but like, w-why?”

“because, you dummy, i haven’t been able to think about doing anything else since you kissed me three weeks ago!” dowoon blurted, looking up at brian, a steely look in his eyes, and his cheeks bright red. 

“oh.” brian breathed out, trying to process what had just happened. 

“so, if you don’t mind, i wanna keep kissing you,” dowoon announced to brian. 

“a-are you s-sure, dowoon?” brian barely managed to get his dongsaeng’s name out before their lips were touching, dowoon pressing his pillowy lips onto brian’s slightly chapped ones. 

“does this answer your question?” dowoon whispered against brian’s lips. brian barely nodded before gripping the back of dowoon’s neck and kissing him harder. as they kissed, brian’s tongue wandering inside of dowoon’s mouth, dowoon pulled the older boy down onto the bed so that brian was hovering on top of dowoon. they stayed like that, kissing with passion and ferocity. brian moved his lips from dowoon’s and traveled down to his neck, pressing little kisses as he undid the buttons on dowoon’s shirt, and then, pushing both sides of the shirt to the side, started sucking on his collarbone as his fingers toyed with one of dowoon’s nipples. dowoon was letting out little moans as brian slowly made him into a mess, leaving him panting and wanting more. as his fingers left dowoon’s nipple, brian’s hands traveled over dowoon’s skin, exploring his toned muscles as he moved back up to connect their lip once again. his hands were traveling low, and before dowoon knew it, brian’s hand was on his dick, palming him through his pants. he moaned, and brian swallowed each little noise that came out of dowoon’s mouth. his fingers expertly undid the zipper of the younger’s pants, and he pulled them off along with his underwear, leaving the younger naked, his throbbing member in between his legs. 

it was too good for brian to ignore. 

he moved his lips from dowoon’s, licking down his chest. he lingered a bit at his abs, savoring the snack before the main course. in a swift movement, he moved down and took in dowoon in a single movement. the younger immediately grabbed at his hair, tugging as brian swirled his tongue around the tip. dowoon couldn’t help but grind his hips to get more friction, and brian noticed the attention that dowoon needed. he took is tongue and dragged it slowly along the bottom of his dick, eliciting a loud moan from dowoon. he continued to suck dowoon off, bobbing up and down on his dick, until dowoon came. he took it all in, not wasting a drop, tasting the sweet flavor of dowoon. he popped off of his member, and moved back up to kiss dowoon, this time slowly and passionately, before collapsing onto the bed next to him. both of the boys’ chests were rising and falling as they regained their breaths. 

“hyung,” dowoon breathed out slowly. brian turned his head to face the younger boy. his lips were swollen, his hair sticking out in different directions. his collarbone and chest was marked with little marks, some purple, some red. “hyung, i want more.”

brian cupped dowoon’s face with one of his hands, his big hand easily taking in dowoon’s small face. “dowoonie, this is your first time right? with a guy?” dowoon nodded, and brian noted the lust still in his eyes. “i just want to go slow, i don’t want to rush into things and hurt you.”

“hyung~” dowoon whined. “you’re hurting me right now, by not giving me more.” brian frowned at him, a little worry appearing on his face. “please, hyung, please, please, pretty please, hyung?” dowoon continued to whine. 

“well, i guess since you’re begging, i have no other choice.” a dark look passed over brian’s eyes as he smirked dangerously. 

brian leaned in close to dowoon’s ear, taking the lobe in between his teeth and nibbling on it. 

“ready for round two, dowoonie?”


End file.
